


Getting Caught Is Only The Start

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious consent/implied rape, First Time Sex, M/M, Ryuji is just being a bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Yusuke is a slut, satyriasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Akira catches Ryuji kissing Yusuke in Mementos he invites his friends to Leblanc just to talk but things get out of control.





	Getting Caught Is Only The Start

"Are they even going to come?" Panther sighed as she coiled up her whip for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 

"I don't know but someone was filling those Mementos requests and it wasn't us." Akira sighed.

 

"Hey, Skull what do you... Skull?" Panther's voice broke Akira out of his reverie. "Skull's gone; so is Fox. Do you think...?"

 

"There are no Shadows on this floor; besides there is no way that one could take Skull or Fox without the rest of us knowing. Fox probably wandered off to paint and Skull followed to try and drag him back or something."

 

"Or perhaps they needed to relieve themselves; they are partnered for that while we are inside a Palace. Its a hard habit to break once established." Queen barely glanced up from the textbook she was reading.

 

"Maybe. I'll go find them." Akira pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against, part of him hoping to catch one of his friends with his pants down.

 

Akira liked boys; it was a fact that he was trying hard to keep hidden. All the girls he knew were trying to get into his bed, even the ones on the team, and if they were to find out that he was gay it could ruin everything.

 

How many times had he thought about asking Mishima out, or held Ryuji's eye just a beat too long? How had he not screamed a loud yes to Yusuke's offer to come to Phantom Thief meetings in drag?

 

Akira pushed the thoughts away; he could dwell on this later right now he needed to find Skull and Fox so that they could ambush Morgana and Haru. So that Ryuji could apologize and fix things.

 

Suddenly, a shriek broke the silence, lasting only a second before being abruptly cut off. Fox was in trouble; Akira automatically shifted into battle-mode, taking the last corner at a run.

 

"Fox are you o... kay?" His words tapered off as Skull jerked away from the boy he had pinned to the wall.

 

Akira's widened eyes took in the scene in only a heartbeat; Yusuke panting against the wall, his suit unzipped to his navel, red marks still wet with saliva marring his perfectly pale skin. Ryuji giving him a death-glare as he reached for the pipe he used in battle. Both masks were pushed up onto the tops of their heads, and both sets of cheeks were painted bright red. No Shadows were in sight.

 

It only took Akira another heartbeat to realize that what he had taken to be a scream of pain had actually been one of ecstasy; that Ryuji had cut off the scream with a hand over Yusuke's mouth as his own worked on the latest hickey.

 

"I-" Akira knew that he had to say something! He was the leader; he should be reprimanding them, or asking them how long they had been together, or something! Instead he heard himself stammer a one word apology, before turning and fleeing back the way he had come, making it only a few feet before his legs gave out from the pain of his suddenly rock hard dick pressing against the leather and metal of his pants.

 

His hands pressed against the hardness in his pants as he panted, doubled over as though he was in pain.

 

"Joker, are you okay?" He looked up to find Ryuji hovering over him as two pairs of hands helped move him over to the wall.

 

"I..." How could he explain this?

 

Seconds later he realized that he didn't have to as a hand slid over the front of his tented pants.

 

"Skull, go stand watch."

 

"Got it! I can't guarantee more than five minutes though."

 

"Fox, what...?" His brain struggled to process what was happening. Fox was Skull's lover, wasn't he? So why wasn't Ryuji complaining as Yusuke unzipped him?

 

His brain froze then rewound, glancing down in time to see Yusuke stroke his now exposed length once before settling himself more comfortably between Akira's spread legs and swallowing him whole.

 

All thought fled Akira's mind as his body arched upwards and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Time slowed and it seemed an eternity before the waves of his orgasm dissipated and he was able to breathe again.

 

"Hmm... five seconds. I believe that is a new record for the fastest I've ever made someone achieve orgasm." Yusuke whispered the words into Akira's ear and his whole body flushed in mortification of how fast he had come.

 

"Fox! Skull! After all this is done, I want both of you to stay behind at Leblanc! We need to talk."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you have questions." Ryuji sighed.

 

"When was the last time you achieved a release by your own had?" Yusuke pushed a stray strand of hair away from Akira's eyes.

 

"Yu- Fox! That is hardly appropriate at the moment!"

 

"Been a while, huh?" Skull met Fox's eyes and something passed between them as both teens nodded in unison.

 

"Save it! Right now Mona and Haru are our priority!" Akira stood on legs that only shook slightly, not bothering to turn his back as he tucked himself away and zipped himself back up.

 

At the sight, Yusuke tugged his own zipper up, all the red marks adorning his skin vanishing beneath the fabric.

 

They barely had rejoined Panther, Oracle and Queen before finding themselves chasing down the Mona-bus on foot, all thoughts of sex forgotten for the moment.

 

In the end they got away, slipping off into the darkness of Mementos.

 

"Let them go. We tried; that's all we can do for right now." Joker looked at each member of his little band of thieves in turn. "Go home and get some rest. We will think of something else to try tomorrow after school."

 

"Anyone want to go get some food?" Ann remarked casually as they left the darkness of Mementos; Yusuke tugging up the collar of his uniform shirt as he went.

 

Right, that was right. Yusuke and Ryuji; how long had they been together as a couple?

 

"Wait, what was that?" As one, they turned and headed down a nearby alley, where they found a man attempting to rape Haru.

 

He soon fled, knowing that he could not take on so many at once; and Akira ended up taking Haru and an injured Morgana home instead.

 

"What about...?"

 

"Come by tomorrow night. We can talk then."

 

Ryuji nodded and Akira watched him head back into the subway to go home, Yusuke close behind him.

 

***

 

"Haru went home and Morgana is with Futaba. Sojiro closed up shop early; how soon can you get here?"

 

He sent the text to Ryuji and Yusuke, after quickly creating a new group chat for just the three of them.

 

"We are in Shibuya; we'll be there soon!" Ryuji quickly texted back, followed by a quick request for coffee from Yusuke.

 

He had just finished the drinks when the bell chimed. "So this is about what you saw yesterday, huh?"

 

"Upstairs." He handed Yusuke a cup of a new blend he was trying out and a chocolate drink went into Ryuji's.

 

"Futaba still has this place bugged?"

 

"The downstairs, yeah. But I made sure my room wasn't; same with the bathroom." He sat down heavily on his bed. "So how long have you two been dating?"

 

"We aren't; we are in a very casual, open friends with benefits relationship."

 

"Oh, so that's why...?" Akira's cheeks flamed as he remembered the way Yusuke had gone down on him.

 

"Yes." Yusuke sat beside him, so close that their shoulders were touching.

 

"Hey, are you a virgin?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah. I uh... I like boys but I'm always surrounded by girls who all want to be my girlfriend."

 

"Oh, and you never have a chance to have something casual with a boy?"

 

Akira shook his head as he stood, gathering up the empty mugs. "I should wash these."

 

As soon as he was downstairs, he leaned against the counter to catch his breath.

 

Casual, open friends with benefits relationship? What the hell did that even mean?

 

Despite taking his time washing and drying the mugs, he was no closer to figuring it out when a loud thump jerked him out of his thoughts.

 

"Is everything okay up there?" He hesitated, a socked foot poised on the bottom step, as he remembered the last time he had rushed blindly to help Ryuji and Yusuke.

 

"Aki get your ass up here!" Ryuji sounded irritated, but there was an undercurrent of something that Akira couldn't identify.

 

"Ryuji are you okay?" Akira took the steps one at a time, his heart hammering. Even though he tried to tell himself that he was being stupid, that this was his own bedroom for crying out loud, he couldn't help the nerves that washed over him.

 

Inch by inch his attic bedroom came into focus; a slice of floor, widening until he could see the empty couch.

 

Wait, why was the couch empty? Another step answered that question; Yusuke had Ryuji pinned to the floor.

 

"Guys, seriously?" At least they were dressed this time.

 

"Help me; Yusuke's sex drive is effing insatiable!" Ryuji gasped the words out as Yusuke bit his neck, completely ignoring Akira.

 

"High sex drive? Yusuke?" Akira gaped at them, dropping down to kneel next to Ryuji.

 

Two seconds later, he had his arms full of bluenette artist as he was kissed deeply.

 

It was heaven; it was also hell. Never having been kissed before, all he could do was cling to Yusuke as he was kissed, deep and thorough.

 

"You... taste good..." What was he saying? He should be stopping this; he invited his friends over to talk not for this.

 

Even so, when Ryuji pulled at his shirt he automatically raised his arms. He didn't blush when Yusuke unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving him naked on the floor.

 

Suddenly, Yusuke was gone, and Akira was left blinking in surprise. His head felt fuzzy, and his heart was hammering like he had just run a marathon.

 

There was a sharp sound as a foil packet was torn into, and then a condom was being rolled down his shaft before a now very naked Yusuke straddled him. Without giving Akira any time to adjust, Yusuke impaled himself on Akira, making him scream as hot, tight warmth engulfed him.

 

Akira's hands clawed at anything and everything he could reach as Yusuke rode him hard and fast, pleasure and pain merging as the sensations overwhelmed him.

 

Yusuke was good, the warmth of him surrounding Akira divine, but his pace was too much. "Hey, slow down! Please, I can't... its too much...!"

 

Yusuke didn't hear him; the same magical concentration that prevented him from hearing any distractions while painting had fallen upon him now. Even clawing at his arms and hips only spurred him on further.

 

Incredibly, Akira felt himself being pushed towards the edge of the abyss. His balls drew up, hot and tight while his cock throbbed and swelled, precum leaking out in a continuous stream.

 

"Close..." The word was gasped out; Akira could scarcely breathe, his vision fading to black around the edges, his hips lifting, chasing his elusive orgasm.

 

Suddenly, Yusuke clenched around him, white hot and impossibly tight, and Akira was pushed over the edge so hard his vision went completely black.

 

 

***

 

 

"Akira! Oh man, Akira! Can you hear me?"

 

Ryuji's voice sounded miles away.

 

"Joker, you must wake up so I can apologize."

 

"Yusuke you practically raped him! An apology isn't gonna be enough here!"

 

Rape? Was that why he was floating in the dark? His friends were speaking to him from another dimension and their words held no meaning.

 

That was when something soft and warm touched his lips, anchoring him, pulling him back into his body. Slowly, his eyes opened, everything fuzzy for a long moment before his eyes could focus.

 

"Joker... Akira. I am... I do not know what came over me..." A single tear slid down Yusuke's cheek.

 

"Hey, don't cry. I forgive you." Using Yusuke to pull himself up into a sitting position, Akira kissed his friends lips softly.

 

"I took you without your consent..."

 

"No, I consented to what happened. Your pace was a bit too much for me, that's all." Akira's hand cupped Yusuke's cheek. "I believe this goes beyond simply having a high sex drive. Have you ever heard of Satyriasis?"

 

"No." Beside them, Ryuji shook his head.

 

"It is related to Nymphomania, a medical condition in which a woman is unable to control her sexual urges. Satyriasis is the male equivalent."

 

"You believe that I was unable to control myself?"

 

"Yes. I begged you to slow down yet you did not hear me." Akira kissed him again. "That is just my theory though."

 

Yusuke nodded, slowly, his head down and his hair forming a barrier hiding his eyes.

 

"Yusuke don't cry together the three of us will figure this out." Ryuji pulled Yusuke into his arms.

 

"How?"

 

"By having lots of awesome sex, of course! Akira, you'll help me with this right?"

 

"Absolutely!" No longer was Akira afraid of what the girls would think. “Tomorrow we can go see Dr. Takemi and see if we cant get you an official diagnosis and medical help; for tonight, I just want to watch. My head is still swimming too much for another round.”

 

“Watch?” Ryuji's cheeks flared dark red.

 

“You don't like being watched?”

 

“No, it ain't that. I just didn't expect you to wanna watch.” Ryuji lay down beside Akira on the bed.

 

“When did I get into bed? I remember being on the floor when Yusuke took me.”

 

“We lifted you up after you passed out; I thought it would be better for your back to not sleep on the hard floor.” Ryuji sighed as he cuddled into Akira. “I always wanted to be with you but I didn't think you liked guys.”

 

“That makes two of us.” Akira kissed Ryuji slowly, already recovering from having blacked out.

 

“What about me?” Yusuke nosed his way in between them until it was a three-way kiss, Akira twisting his head from side to side as he kissed both of his friends.

 

Eventually, he pulled away, panting. “Yusuke, lie down on your stomach, hips raised.” Akira's entire body tingled; every inch that had been caressed felt electric.

 

Yusuke just nodded as he lay back. “Are you going to fuck me again?”

 

“Yeah. While Ryuji takes me. That is okay right?” Akira looked shyly over at Ryuji from beneath lowered lashes.

 

“Yeah but it ain't easy takin' a cock. We need ta warm you up first.” Hands caressed his entire body as he was coaxed into the same position he had just requested for Yusuke.

 

Warmth radiated from that opening he had touched sometimes under the cover of darkness, the pillow or his own hand muffling any sounds he might make as his finger rubbed the sweet spot hidden deep within him.

 

“It's okay, I've touched myself like that. I'm not as innocent as you think.” His words blurred together into a gasp as a slick finger slid into him.

 

“Huh, yeah you are softer than I thought you'd be.” A warm pair of lips ghosted over the base of his spine. “Stay relaxed like this.”

 

Akira could only nod as two fingers were added, pumping and scissoring inside of him before accidentally brushing his sweet spot and making him scream. “Oh there it is; ya like that doncha? Heh, Aki you're such a good little slut.” Then the fingers were gone as suddenly as they'd arrived. “Okay, mount Yusuke.”

 

Akira hurried to comply; this time he was able to truly enjoy the warmth of Yusuke's passage closing around him for a few moments before Ryuji mounted him.

 

The three boys moved together, awkwardly at first before finding a rhythm that worked for all three of them. Yusuke rose up to meet Akira, who then pushed back into Ryuji, who in turn pushed Akira back down to meet Yusuke.

 

Over and over and over again the cycle continued until Ryuji began thrusting harder and faster, then stilled completely, as warmth flooded Akira. The warmth of Ryuji's seed was too much for the young leader, and he in turn spilled inside Yusuke, who spilled all over Akira's bed.

 

Twice more did the three young men make love that night before cleaning up and turning in, somehow all finding room to sleep in Akira's tiny bed. The girls would certainly have questions, but those questions could wait for another day.

 


End file.
